The Gigentic Choclate Meltdonw
by WB-chan
Summary: This is bad..and funny...bad and funny. LOTR and SM crossover...enjoy and R


Disclaimer: We don't own the Lord of the Rings. Or Sailor Moon. Heck, we don't even own the chocolate coins any longer, we ate them.  
  
Authors' notes:  
  
Bunny: This is a bad attempt to write a bad ficcy. Me and my sister Rulinian, A.K.A Wicko Wacko wrote this together. It's a crossover Lord Of The Rings and Sailor Moon if you couldn't tell already. ^_^ It's supposed to be bad but it ended up being funny, sooo read it and laugh your heads off, ja ne minna-san!  
  
Rulinian: Erm, yeah, I guess she said all that was to be said...so, just don't die laughing. Have a nice day, and don't do drugs.  
  
***************************  
  
Usagi wokre up and threw her alrm clock accros the room hitting Luna in the face but Usagi didn't care she stood up and started to get dressed throwing on her unifrom with speed and rushing out the door to her room and knocking Shingo down the stairs not that Usagi paid any attention she rushed into the kitchen grabbed a piece a toast muttered a good-bye to her mom and dad and rushed down the street to meet her friends and get to school on time Usagi sighed with relieve when she noticed she was five minutes early 'Whoo- hoo! I made it on time and early too!' Usagi shouted for joy earning weird stares from people not that Usagi pain any attention 'Hey Ami-chan Mako- chan how'sa?' Usagi plopped down in her seat 'Usagi? Your on time!' Ami look suprised 'Yeah I never thought THAT would happen' Makoto said looking weirded out 'Whatever guys some friends you are' Usagi stuck her tounge out at them and her bottom lip began to shake 'Oh noooo Usagi don't start crying!' Makoto shouted but it was too late Usagi began wailing 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!' Usagi cried so long and hard the room was begining to flood Haruna-sensei opened the door to her classroom letting all the water out and drowning herself 'Since Usagi kill Haruna we'll need a new teacher luckily I have one right here' the principal said and shoved the new teacher into the classh and locked the door the new teacher pounded on the door screaming to let him out Legolas was very afriad off the fangirls in the clas and punded on the door screaming to be let out. A random girl in the clasroom look up and yelled "Hey look is legolas!" 'Whose this Legolas person? He looks like a girl!' Usagi LOUDLY whispered to her firends 'I know but sometimes in other countrys men like to look like girls I dun know why though' Ami shook her head and began reading her book 'He's kinda cute to me...' Makoto stared at Legolas dreamily Legolas yelled and yelled and yelled and yelled than look at the class and said "okay now everyone get ready to learn english" he went up to the blacboard and wrote "A B C D" in big letter and said "now that is A B CD AND D. and he once again wrote E F G H and said "E F G H" 'We know all those stuff stupid! Were not preschoolers!!' Usagi threw her bookbad thingy at Legolas hitting him in thehead legolas fainted and a ton of fangirls tried to hug him and suffocated him and killed him and Arwen came in and said "you killed my love! you shall pay and then Aragorn walk in and stared. 'I dun like this Legolas girl she's stupid' Usagi exclaimed and stuck her tounge out at the fainted Legolas 'Usagi Legolas is a MAN not a woman!' Ami sweat-drpped 'So? he still lookns like one!!' Usagi smacked Ami Aragorn pick up his broke sword and hit Arwen on the hear and she fainted and died and died. 'AURGH! The stinky man killed that pretty girl I wanted to do that now he must DIE!' Usagi shouted and transformed into Sailor Moon 'Mars Flame sniper!' a bunch of cresent flames came outta SM's hands and roasted and toasted mr.smelly man Then Gandalf walk in and his beard catches flame and he runs out yelled and threw threw his staff wich hit Usagi on the heade. Usagi promtly detransformed and fell down hitting her head and blood all gushed out 'Oh no! Ami screamed and produced banadages outta no where and banadged usagi's head up and went back to her book Gandalf run to fishtank and put his berd into water. "Ah thats better" he walked baka to classroom and say "now look i'm you new techer" '"But your a oldy ecchi!" Makoto screamed and began throwing apples at him "DIE oldy ecchi DIE!" Ami shouted and began throwing oarnges at him suddenly Usagi stood up and began throwing her many lunches aat him "YOU MUST die!" they all shouted together and their food powers combined and made one big food ball and rolled over Gandalf and half of the class and the princpial too The proncilpa was none other than Frodo who quicky ran our of the way and fell into the fistank. The fishes stared at Frodo and shoved him outta THEIR fishtank Mean while Usagi pick up her taira and yell "Tiara action power" and throw it at the old echii. Gandalf run around and run around trying to out-dodge the tiara and smacked into the wall and the tiara hit his staff breaking it Gsandalf looks shocked and yelled and yelled and yelled "my new STAFF!YOU BROKE MYNEW STAFF!" the senshi shouted with joy and was promtply rewared with a truck load of chocolate coins wich theyr all ate Too manhy coins fell on Ami-cha and sufocatted her. "Awww poor Ami-chan" Usagi walked over to Ami and began lickin the chocolate off her face Then suddenly a darkness loome into clasroom and it was the ghost of the dead dead Legolas "I shall kill you it says. nit if I cna help it!" Usagi began throwing chocolate coins atthe ghost but stopped thought nd ate them instead and transformed into Super Sailor Chocolate "CHOCOLATE MELT- DOWN!" SC shouted and melted the ghost with chocolate but also melted the whole school and all hr classmates then usagi realize everyone was dead as melted choclate and so invited all the city to eat eat eat eat and eat. THE END. 


End file.
